


Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online

by ohmmy



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmmy/pseuds/ohmmy
Summary: This is story of boy who started playing VRMMO Zoo Building Game called Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online which created by both Jurassic Park Fan and Dinosaur Lover after Jurassic Park become Public Domain in year 21XX
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

This is story of boy who started playing VRMMO Zoo Building Game called Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online which created by both Jurassic Park Fan and Dinosaur Lover after Jurassic Park become Public Domain in year 21XX

Mode in game  
1.Before Jurassic Park  
Starter Company:INGEN,Biosyn,Custom Made Company  
2.Before Jurassic World  
Starter Company:Masrani Global,Mantah Corp,Biosyn,Custom Made Company,Grendel Corp  
3.After Jurassic World  
Starter Company:INGEN,Mantah Corp,Biosyn,Custom Made Company,Grendel Corp

Prehistoric Creature Type  
1.Traditional(Normal Prehistoric Creature that commonly found in Jurassic Park Universe)  
2.Hybrid(Hybrid Animal that created by mixing DNA of various animals into one animal)  
3.Custom(Special Creature like Sciencifical Accurate or Genetic Engineering Prehistoric Creature)

Ps.Creature that appeared in this fanfic is from all Jurassic Park Universe that is both Non Canon and Canon Universe

It is inspired by various Jurassic Park Games like Jurassic Park III:Park Builder,Jurassic Park Operation Genesis,Jurassic World Alive,Jurassic Park Builder,Jurassic World Evolution,Jurassic World The Game  
Main Character

Kiana Maxie  
Age:17 Years Old  
Company that choose:Custom Made Company:Kiana Shicksal Genetic Enterprise(KSG Enterprise)  
Period that choose:Before Jurassic Park  
Nickname:Kiana  
Username:NekoCharm

Boy who look like beautiful girl and also look like Kiana Kaslana from Honkai Impact 3rd.He is Jurasssic Park Fanboy who joined fandom many years ago and started playing Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online first.He loves to studied about new palaeonlogical discovery


	2. Episode 0 Welcome to JPEUO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiana is now began to dive into Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online to build his own Company in jurassic park universe and open his own Dinosaur Park name Palaeo Zoo

Jurassic Park is a universe of fiction, movies, games, cartoons, and comic books by author Michael Crichton about John Hammond's Dinosaur Zoo.This is a futuristic tale in the year 21XX, where Jurassic Park became a public domain and transformed into the greatest VR full dive zoo-building game of all time. It’s name is Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online

Neo Bangkok, Federation of Southeast Asia, Year 21XX An 18-year-old boy with shoulder-length white hair, blue eyes, a feminine appearance in a tight white bodysuit, and he is Kiana Maxie or Kiana, a Swedish-Thai boy who Now, he is traveling back to his own home in Samut Prakan Province by hyperloop.

“I've downloaded the game Jurassic Park Expanded Universe Online and must go back and play. As a longtime fan of the Jurassic Park universe, "Kiana said as he sat hyper-stroked back to Samut Prakan, now a glorious oceanfront city similar to Old Bangkok.

Container house in container village, Pak Nam, Samut Prakan . Kiana returns to the house to meet a young woman with white hair tied in a double braid, blue-eyed, large breasts clad in a white dress, and her name is Cecilia Maxie or Cecilia who is Kiana's mother and she is cooking fried noodles with white fish meat.

"Hello, Mother Cecilia." Kiana, hello to his mother as she is about to go up to her room on the second floor container.

"Hey, haven't you come to eat first? Mom cooks your child's favorite fried noodles, ”Cecilia asked Kiana about the dinner.

"I'll come down to eat," Kiana replied to his mother, then went up to his own room and put on VR goggles and hit the game Jurassic Park Expedition Universe online immediately.

Inside the character creation page

"Do you want to create a new character or refer to yourself in the real world?" The AI in the game character creation page, shaped like a DNA with cartoon arms and legs, Mr. DNA.

"According to me in the real world," Kiana replied to Mr. DNA.

Before he opened a window that indicated the era when the zoo started, the company name and the modes for him.

" before Jurassic Park, a custom made company called Kiana Schiksal Genetic Enterprise or KSG Enterprise, it's normal mode," Kiana replied to Mr. DNA.

"Which server will you choose? Global, North America, Japan, Korea, Europe, SEA. Yes, Mr. DNA asked Kiana about the servers that will be played.

"Global, DNA" Kiana replied to Mr. DNA and immediately entered the game.

In the world of JPEUO, Kiana established the main branch of KSG Enterprise in Japan and chose the southeastern archipelago, which he named the Nagazora Archipelago or Nagazora Islands.

"Viewed from the island condition The largest island in the middle is almost the same as all of Indonesia combined, the upper left island equals Ecuador, the lower right island is the same as the state of Texas, the upper right island is Thailand, Laos, Burma, Cambodia and Vietnam combine, and the lower left island is the same size as upper India. We would have chosen the island in the middle, ”said Kiana himself, then chose the area to build a park on the big island in the middle.

"Because this game is a MMO Zoobuilding Simulation genre, plus there is a credit for rival companies, destroying things in a rival zoo or sending spies to mess up other zoos," said Kiana, and then he built a nearby Welcome Center. The harbor and helipad have been built and the staff rooms include cleaners, security units, creations labs, restaurants, hotels, toilets, restaurants, resting places.

Before Kiana goes to rest in a chair and sends a fossil dig into the Ischigualasto group to find the fossils and prepare to check out a DNA store.

"Look at what fossils we are going to buy, because in the DNA warehouse we have about Thylacine 50%, Wooly Mammoth 55%, Scimitar Tooth Tiger (Homothermium) 60%, Giant Vampire Bat 30%, 50% Deinonychus 7% and Quinkana 75% I wondered if I had to choose an animal. Get the furry mammoth first, ”said Kiana as she was choosing her default DNA inventory.

Before he chose the wooly mammoth, he chose two male and two female clones.

"It looks like we have to start building a shelter for the wooly mammoth," said Kiana, as she began building a cage with a wooden cage to build a square, lots of plants. For mammoths, dig wells for mammoth drinking water, and be sure to buy coolers around the house to cool down, ”said Kiana as she began building the site. The farming was successfully raised and the coolers were installed all over the place and started to modify the DNA to shorten the hair in order to withstand the heat.

Before the large elephant with short, thin brown hair, with two long tusks and semicircular curves that started out in a creation lab, slowly let the guards lure the mammoths into it’s paddock

In Wooly Mammoth Paddock Kiana. prepares to build a viewing vent where mammoths are raised.

"Alright, Paleo Zoo will open now," said Kiana, announcing the official opening of the zoo.

Before the Guests from all over the world start to travel to the zoo.


	3. Episode 1 INGEN's Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some INGEN spy has been sabotage one of paddock in Kiana's Paleo Zoo

In Welcome Center Kiana walked into the mirror to look at herself and saw the figure of a woman with long white hair back, blue eyes, a large bust about a G cup wearing a tight white bodysuit.

"Here, the game sees that we have a feminine appearance, so let us be a woman at all," said Kiana, as she was walking around looking at her face in the mirror and taking a walk on a tour of the zoo. Myself, walking northeast from the reception center, there were four medium-striped tigers with white bodies with short fangs coming out of their mouths, and they were homotherium or scimitar tooth tiger, which has 2 males and 2 females.

Before Kiana went into the animal viewing channel and saw a homotherium standing on a lump and yawning as the feeders started, sporadically released the cows. Jumped onto the cow's back and used its tremendous force to knock the bull down before using its fangs to pierce the aorta in its neck until the crimson blood rushed out and the tiger's bite in a violent way. The force made that cow breathless.

Somewhere in the zoo near the paddock of medium-sized theropod dinosaurs with long jaws, red and black stripes, and they were the Hererasaurus walking around the farm. It's a recreation of the Ischigualasto rock formations during the Triassic period, which is a desert, and the area is rich in vegetation common during the Triassic. A man in an INGEN Uniform walks through the doorway to feed the Herrerasaurus and opens the door, causing the triassic era predation to come loose and injure tourists.

{Herrerasaurus Paddock has been Sabotage}

{HERR-01, HERR-02, HERR-03, HERR-04, HERR-05, HERR-06 have escaped from it's paddock)

“It seems that Hererasaurus has come out of its shelter. But who's letting them out of the feast? ”Said Kiana, and quickly directed the security forces to stop the Hurricanes with jeeps and helicopters until the Herrerasaurus was stopped and brought into his house once more.

Before she goes to check out who sabotaged her in the company's zoo.

"It looks like we have met them from Ingen Company. The company that has appeared in almost every version of the Jurassic Park universe, from the novel to the movie, ”said Kiana, as she checked who had messed up her Paleo Zoo, and she checked the camera at the site. Raising zoo animals, from the now-wooly mammoth eating leaves from the treetops, the delicious cow-eating homotherium, and the crocodile-like animal that is shorter than its adult legs. They have armor over their backs and are herbivorous, and they are aetosauroides, where they are bred in the middle zone of the zoo and are fed by ferns as their staple food.

"In other words, we should try adding one animal, because we have already started a lot from digging and discovering fossils from every formation on Earth, but still not very complete fossils, especially for you. Spinosaurus, where we now have about 20% of our DNA from fossil markets and fossil excavations across Africa and the north of the main island, we have one herd of Asiatic straight tusked elephant, Four daspletosaurus, one male and three female, were in a nearby paddock,” said Chiana, as she checked the cameras in various parts of the zoo in the visitor center.

Before I could see the huge elephants that were about 4 and a half meters tall, there was a pair of large, upright tusks, and they were the Asian tusks that were eating foliage on a delightfully tall top-shaped feeder and the Kiana. Take the park ranger car to the zone of giant theropod dinosaurs belonging to the tyrannosaurs, red with orange horizontal stripes and they are dasplies. daspletosaurus Carnivorous dinosaurs of the tyrannosaurus family that lived in America before the tyrannosaurus.

"Grr", the throaty cry of Daspletosaurus staring at Kiana's upcoming jeep to check the existence of the Daspletosaurus.

"It seems that you are very skinny. I wonder if there is a lack of food because I haven't checked the condition of the carnivore feeder. ”Kiana thought to myself as I was going to check the feeder area now, as if the wires were coming off. Plus the device is broken until you can't use anything.

Before she walked over to finish repairing the feeders, then suddenly a violent wind blew like a storm into the Paleo Zoo.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
